Five Years
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: If Starfire had just waited five more years she would be as happy ad Raven was with Robin now. Too bad she didn't, her loss! Sorry for the Star bashing! Let me know if rating should go up! Rob/Rae, past Rob/Star! ONE SHOT!


I do not own the Teen Titans!

* * *

Raven almost laughed at the sight in front of her. Starfire was relentlessly flirting with the sorceress's boyfriend, Nightwing. She was desperately coming closer and closer to him. The poor man was backing away nervously, trying to be polite.

Raven would have felt bad for the alien, but she had really brought this upon herself! It was Starfire's decision of Speedy over Robin years ago that led her here. She remembered that day perfectly.

_"Starfire, please don't leave me!" Robin was down on his knees begging her in front of all the Titans, West, East and Honorary._

_"I could say I'm sorry friend but I'm really not. What did you expect Robin? You're just some skimpy wimp who was lucky enough to be my boyfriend for a few months. You're just lucky Speedy hadn't said he loved me sooner. Then you wouldn't have even gotten that. You never stood a chance against a real man like him."_

_Everyone's eyes widened at that statement. Nobody had ever thought Starfire could be rude, much less down right cold._

The Tameranean had then left to Titans East and became a part of their team for five years. That time gave all of the Titans time to grow and become adults. Especially the guys. Besides them all taking new identities, and uniforms, their true strength and flaws were revealed then. Tonight was an all Titan party and the differences were obvious.

Over those five years, Speedy had become Red Arrow. That was about the only change that could be accounted for that was not negative in him. He had fallen into the world of drugs and was unfaithful to Star. He didn't even have the grace to hide it from his girlfriend anymore.

Robin, however, was a different story. Two months after Star left, he picked himself up and fixed his life. He became Nightwing and lead the Titans strongly. His scrawny figure was gone now, replaced with muscles and a toned body. He had completely gotten over Starfire. Him and Raven had been together for four years now.

Raven was snapped out of her musings by Nightwing approaching her. When he was right in front of her he got down one one knee, and she gasped.

"Raven, at first, I thought that you were the most boring and cold person I had ever met. But it took me only a few minutes to see that you were a fun and caring person who would do anything for her friends. It took me a few minutes to see how much I loved you. Will you marry me?"

Raven nodded, "Yes, you idiot." She said in her monotone voice, but a smile graced her lips. He stood up and kissed her. Raven couldn't help but smirk. If Starfire had just waited five more years…

* * *

I know Star was way OOC, but I needed a bad guy! Now, I know it's short but finals are coming up so I'm just trying to get as many chapters ready as possible for you guys so you get some updates and one shots from me before Christmas break! By the way that's twenty six chapters and one shots in total in two days! Wish me luck and try to be easy with me about the length! Review!

Hey there! I have a bit of a challenge for you all! I'll write a chapter fic, that's right a chapter fic with any pairing you like, if you win this!

Now, for the challenge, I want you to write a holiday themed one shot! That means any holiday celebrated sometime in the winter, be it Hanukkah, Christmas, Eid (I know that wasn't celebrated in the winter but whatever), New Year, Chinese New Year, etc.! When you post it, put in the summary of the story that it's for Nkcandygirl's holiday challenge, and PM about it so I know to look! If you want to do this, it must be done by 12/25!

You must include one of these objects as a major theme:

Toilet Paper

Cookies

Blood

Calculator

Ceiling Fan

Grass

Crown

Turducken (You may have to look this one up)

Brush

Teeth

Some of these are really strange, so I hope you can come up with something creative! Now, shows you can do the one shot for include:

Teen Titans

Generator Rex

Winx Club

Level Up

Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5

Code Lyoko

W.I.T.C.H.

Scooby Doo

Young Justice


End file.
